


Tuxedos

by MorningSun



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningSun/pseuds/MorningSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Mike is still adjusting to his new life outside Pearson Specter Litt, he is more than happy to indulge in one night of pure happiness, otherwise known as, his wedding night.<br/>Everyone gathers at the Plaza Hotel for a spectacular night (spectacular thanks to Louis's masterful leadership skills). Harvey is not quite ready to admit how much he is missing working at the firm, but there is something he might finally be ready to admit to Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuxedos

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for my lovely cousin a little after midseason5 finale, but decided, after some consideration, that it would be worth sharing with all of you. 
> 
> After the midseason finale I was in a desperate need of a quiet, giddy happiness for the Suits characters, which I assumed, wasn't coming anytime soon. So...I made Rachel's Plaza Hotel dream wedding come true. (At least in some alternate universe.)
> 
> :)

The pile of papers on Mike’s desk had reduced to a few sheets as he read through yet another merger case and highlighted mistakes, holes and inconsistencies. His forehead was slightly creased in concentration.

He had to admit he missed his old office at Pearson Specter Litt before everything had gone crashing down, almost ruining the one chance he had to start over. This tiny white room with slightly stuffy air and a half-broken ceiling fan was nothing next to skyscrapers and giant glass walls, yet it was truly his. And nothing could take that away from him, because this time he wasn’t lying.

All other associates had long gone home and Mike was left alone with six more empty wooden desks. He was used to staying late. He almost felt like it helped him save time, like maybe working late would bring him back to where he once was faster. Where he could deal with real problems and save lives, not just fix faulty documents.

A click-clack of the old, scruffy-haired secretary’s shoes was getting nearer, but Mike didn’t budge. Liz had begged him to go home at least three times already.

            Muffled conversation broke out behind the door, but Mike didn’t try to understand who she was talking to. The door sprung open.

            “You have got to be kidding me.” Harvey’s deep voice broke the silence. Mike tensed and turned around. His eyes widened in surprise. Harvey was leaning against the doorframe in one of his impeccable suits, wearing a big, mocking grin on his face.

            “Harvey!” Mike sounded incredulous. “What are you doing here? How did you even find this place?”

            “It’s Brooklyn not Siberia.” Harvey got off the doorframe and stepped into the room. “Besides…”

            “Ray has GPS.” Mike supplied with an innocent look on his face.

Harvey half rolled his eyes. Mike loved watching him get irritated.

            “The real question here is what are you still doing here? I thought after the bachelor’s party I threw you yesterday you wouldn’t be able to move.”

There was a proud undertone to his voice and Mike couldn’t help but smile.

It had been one hell of a bachelor’s party. Which Rachel would never know about.

Unless Harvey told Donna…In which case.

Yeah, Rachel probably already knew.

            “I’m finishing up with the papers. I’ve got a few more to…”

            “We’re going.” Harvey interrupted him.

            “No. I need to finish this. It’s already taking me forever.” Mike tried to resist the temptation by looking at the page in front of him extra intensely. He was fairly certain he had already read this paragraph, as he seemed to know it by heart. He had stopped paying attention a while ago.

            “You need to get your ass out of here and get some sleep.” Harvey’s eyes wondered over the room. Mike stole a glance his way. Harvey Specter was worrying about his beauty sleep. What a time to be alive.

            “ _Jesus_ , I know I told you to lay _low_ , but this place is already _be_ low.”

Mike chuckled. Yes, this place was crappy, but at least no one knew him here.

            “Mike, I’m not the one getting married _tomorrow_. Not that I care too much, but I bet Rachel wants a groom without blue circles under his eyes.”

            Mike turned his head to smile at Harvey.

“Look at you caring like that.”

Harvey pursed his lips. Oh, he did care. It was funny how he still tried to deny it. Mike stifled a laugh.

 

He put the cap back on his yellow marker and shoved the papers back into his desk drawer.

            “You’re right. Rachel does deserve a fresh-looking face on her wedding day.”

            “Why is she marrying you then?” Harvey put an eyebrow up and was out the door before Mike could say anything.

 

***

“Donna, you have to promise me Harvey doesn’t found out about this, because he will tell Mike and I don’t know if I can take another bump in this _looooong_ road.” Rachel was blabbering away, holding a half-empty Margarita with the lime slice shuffling inside it.

Donna had this weird look on her face. She smiled at Rachel and wet her lips.

Rachel stopped prancing around and gaped at her. No it couldn’t be. She had to have read her wrong.

            “ _Donna?_ ”

Donna didn’t look at her. Oh my God, she didn’t look at her.

            “Donna what did you do?”

Donna’s eyes were admiring the ceiling.

            “Harvey and I might have had a little chat this morning.”

She turned back just in time to see Rachel’s face go pale with fear.

            “What.” She said it barely a whisper. “Oh no.”

Rachel took her head in her hands. “ _Oh no no no no_.” She ran them through her hair.

            “What if he’s mad at me now?” she looked at Donna when a realization hit her. “ _Oh my God_ , what if he’s so mad he won’t show up tomorrow and I’m going to be left there standing alone.”

Donna shook her head, walked to Rachel, took the glass out of her hand before it spilled over on her _St Laurent_ eggshell carpet and placed her hands on Rachel’s shoulders.

            “That man gets a hard-on every time you walk into a room.” she smiled at her. Rachel’s eyes fell to the floor, but a sneaky smile split her lips.

            “There is no way, and I mean _no way_ that even I could make him not show up tomorrow and marry you.” She put her long perfectly manicured finger on the tip of Rachel’s nose. Rachel exhaled a breath she had been holding for God knows how long.

            “Yeah…you’re right.” She smiled coyly. “He’s going to show up, yeah.”

            “It’s not like they just had a picnic yesterday.” Donna added and took a swig of her drink as Rachel’s mouth flew open. She looked at her friend, her head slightly bent to the side. Then shook her head.

            “Nope, I don’t even want to know. Nevermind.”

Rachel took her Margarita and emptied it. Donna’s eyebrows shot up. Rachel looked at her suddenly all serious.

            “Donna?”

            “Rachel?”

And then the most radiant smile appeared on her lips, reaching her eyes.

            “I’m getting married tomorrow.”

 

***

Louis didn’t know what to do with his hands. He kept nervously tapping his fingertips together, crossing his fingers, twirling his thumbs.

This was a very important morning. For all of them. His friends. No, not just friends. His family. And he cared so deeply for each and every one of them he hadn’t been sleeping all night. As if this was his wedding.

Well it sort of was. He was like the guardian godfather of Rachel and Mike. He had bossed them around the firm day after day after day, which, let’s be honest, is what brought them together. They actually owed _a thank you_ to one Louis Litt who made this day possible.

He had to admit he did miss seeing Mike at the office sometimes. With his thin frame and skinny tie, and weirdly high forehead. He supposed that was because his brain required extra space in his skull. Oh, he missed his brain too. He wasn’t ashamed to say he had always found it rather fascinating.

Mike was a good man.

He wouldn’t let Rachel settle for anything less. She was spectacular. With her insight in ballet – the most graceful form human expression had reached, her perfect shiny hair and her kind heart.

The back of Louis’s eyes started to feel hot, he hastily looked up. It was not time to cry. He couldn’t let Harvey see him so emotional before anything even started.

Fortunately, it soon would.

Louis had taken the chance to arrive extra early and show everyone at the Plaza Hotel their real place. This wedding had to be immaculate. And with his exceptional leader skills it was made possible. You should have seen the arrangement of the centerpieces before he stepped in. _Goodness gracious_.

            The door of his hotel room opened slightly and Mike’s head popped in.

            “Louis?” his eyes searched the room before landing on the bed, where Louis was sitting. Mike came in and closed the door behind him.

            “Well, how do I look?” he asked nervously, balancing on his heels for a moment, not looking up like there was any chance that Louis was going to tell him anything other than…

            “Exquisite.” There was suddenly a lump in his throat.

Mike was dressed in a perfectly cut tux and a bowtie. Louis had a nagging feeling Harvey had something to do with that. There was nothing to say, he looked good.

He felt like crying again.

            “Louis, are you alright?” Mike looked at him weirdly.

            “Yes. I’m just overwhelmed with this happy day for my family.”

Mike smiled. Really smiled. The honest kind that Louis valued so much as those smiles were rarely meant for him.

            “You all are my family. The only family I have.”

Louis had to quickly fan his eyes with his hands to keep from crying.

The door opened again and Harvey strolled in looking like a million bucks. As always. No surprise there.

            “Cut it out, Louis, the ceremony hasn’t even started yet.” He said after taking one look at the other side of the room. But this time something about Harvey’s voice was different. He still had his signature smirk on, but his eyes looked kind of…glassy.

_Ahh!_

Harvey Specter was getting emotional. Could it be? That was the question. But Louis had to trust what he was seeing. This was unprecedented.

He got off the bed and walked across the room to where Harvey was standing. He moved fast and before Harvey knew what hit him Louis had wrapped his hands around his back.

            “Louis, _what do you think_ you’re doing?”

            “It’s ok, Harvey. We’re all family here, you don’t have to hide your feelings.”

Harvey didn’t move. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Mike, who smiled apologetically.

            “Yes, Harvey, no reason to hide anything.” Mike added earning another glare.

 

***

 

Rachel was standing in front of the big mirror (that Donna had somehow smuggled in) and her throat was closing up.

If there was any situation in which one had to admire himself it was this one. She looked amazing. Stunning. Breath-taking, even.

Her lacy Dior wedding gown fit like a glove, her hair was pulled up in soft braids and her eyes were shining.

She was getting married.

Better yet.

She was getting married to Mike.

Just thinking about it made her heart jump and fill with warmth. It was scary how much she loved him. It should be illegal. She pretty sure it could one day give her a heart attack.

_Rachel Ross._

_Mrs. Ross_.

The _wife_ to her _husband_.

            “Donna, my knees are shaking.” Rachel yelled to the other room, where Donna had been missing for the past twenty minutes. Oh god, did her voice sound weird? Was it always this squeaky? What if when the time came she would open her mouth and no one would hear the _I do_? _Oh no._ No. She was overthinking this. It was going to be fine. All the bad stuff was behind them. Everything was going to be spectacular.

Deep breaths.

_Deep breaths_.

            “If your knees are shaking now, prepare to be crushed, because Donna has entered the building.”

At first Rachel was looking in the mirror still seeing herself, but then she forced herself to focus her eyes on the woman behind her.

            “ _Oh. My. God._ ” Rachel said slowly and turned around.

Donna was wearing a lilac color dress that seemed to be made on her body. Her soft curls were pinned back and fell over her almost bare back. Tiny pearl earrings sat on her ears and her eyes looked dashing.

            “Harvey is going to lose it when he sees you.” Rachel raised an eyebrow and grinned. Donna narrowed her eyes on her.

            “What has me looking _ravishing_ to do with Harvey?”

Dona ducked her chin up and looked into the mirror.

Rachel met her eyes in the reflection.

            “Oh, it has _everything_ to do with it.”

Donna looked upwards and shook her head, though, a smile did reach the corners of her lips.

 

_***_

“It’s happening. It’s happening. It’s really happening.” Louis was almost jumping next to Harvey in the groomsmen line.

            “Yes, Louis, it’s happening, can you finally let it go? If I didn’t know better I’d think you were the one getting hitched.”

            “You know, Harvey, I have never been a groomsman before.” Louis started.

            “I wonder why.” Harvey said absentmindedly.

Then the door of the Hall opened and he forgot Louis and why he had been mad at him in the first place.

Donna walked out with a knowing smile on her face. She looked…well, there was really no appropriate words for it. Harvey straightened his already straight back. His only hope was that he didn’t look like an obvious idiot staring at a girl in his gym class. But he was. Such a _goddamn idiot_. What business had he looking at her in the first place? He had continuously screwed up until this one time he couldn’t fix it. Couldn’t close the deal. The best closer in the city. _Right_.

But Donna…she had always been _something else_.

Harvey was so afraid of losing her completely if anything went wrong, he kept her at an arms length, never initiating anything. Which didn’t help one bit. They way he felt when she was looking at him like that, like she was doing now – right through his _bullshit_ , that scared him. His head felt fuzzy.

Harvey swallowed hard and followed Donna with his eyes as she stood opposite him on the bride’s side. His eyes dipped to her bare back. _God damnit._

He ripped his eyes away.

Donna turned and now she was facing him. Harvey looked right at her, because refusing eye contact was a sign of weakness, it would immediately give away what he was thinking.

Donna winked at him.

She knew what he was thinking. Of course, she did. For twelve years he had paid her to do that.

Twelve years.

There had been that one night…

Harvey’s heart rate picked up. That was not what he was going to think about now.

Luckily, the bride entered the hall and he had a reason to turn his head away from Donna.

Next to him Louis let out a weird squeal. Rachel looked beautiful. Everyone’s eyes were on her. The hall of the Plaza Hotel was filled with dozens of people, who were all here to see her.

So Harvey took this time to look at the person he was here for.

Mike looked like he was on the verge of crying. Trying to restrain his smile from spreading ear to ear. Staring his bride in the eye, looking like a complete idiot.

One side of Harvey’s lips lifted up. He was so damn happy for this man. His friend. His family.

Never once after closing all of the thousands of hundreds of cases had Harvey felt this genuinely happy. Of course, Mike would never truly know that he felt this way. That he was turning into another Louis, who by now was definitely crying, wiping his eyes with a crisp white handkerchief.

But Mike had shown him something he’d been ignoring for far too long. The fact that he had a heart.

Not that Harvey was going to admit that any time soon. He just let himself feel it now in this moment, watching how the best person he knew finally didn’t have to worry for his life.

 

***

When Jessica Pearson stepped in the middle of the white arc and looked at Mike and Rachel to officiate their wedding, Mike’s eyes popped making him look like _Bambi’s_. Jessica had to laugh.

            “Surprise.” She told him calmly and carried on with her speech.

Part of her felt this had been a ridiculous idea and yet she couldn’t decline. If anything she did it for the _Bambi-eyes._

Young love.

Can you believe the way they looked at each other? Oblivious. Like there wasn’t a single person in the room.

Jessica hoped they never stopped seeing each other in that way. With their jobs and endless responsibilities anything could happen.

She knew she had once looked like that at her groom, thinking that nothing would ever do them apart. A fool.

Still, Jessica never wavered as she spoke, her voice never gave away anything other than joy. This day was theirs. She would find her happiness some other time.

 

***

There she was standing in front of him like a dream. Her brown eyes so warm with love and emotion. Mike felt giddy. Another minute and Rachel would be his wife. His family. He would no longer be alone in this world. Not that he was now. He hadn’t been for a long time, but this…this was different. She would be his wife. His beautiful, smart, funny, caring wife, who happened to look stunning in that dress of hers.

Mike suddenly wanted to get to the kissing part faster.

Jessica, who was somehow officiating their wedding, asked Rachel the question. He didn’t really hear it, he was so focused on her lips. _Her lips_.

            “I do.” They said.

I do. Wait… _I do_. _Holly s_ … She did. She…

Mike wasn’t sure the power of speech hadn’t left him.

Rachel’s eyes were glistening with happy tears. He knew his was too. But he didn’t care. The whole world could come and watch, because he Michael Ross did not give a rat’s ass.

Then it was his time to say it and those were the easiest two words he had ever said.

            _I do._

 

***

Rachel was seconds from losing it. She couldn’t recall ever being this happy. How it was even possible was a mystery to her. All she could do was look at Mike. And he looked just as happy. He was bursting with pride, and the way he kept looking at her lips. She wished Jessica would hurry up.

            “By the power invested in me by _many important people_.” Jessica smiled.

            “I pronounce you husband and wife.”

Mike looked like he was about to hit a home run.

            “You may kiss the bride.”

His hands were on her cheeks before Jessica had finished. _And boy did he kiss the bride_. Rachel’s knees were weak again.

But she wasn’t about to miss the one wedding ceremony kiss of her life. She pulled Mike closer and kissed him back. The crowd erupted in cheers and clapping.

When they finally let go she met his brilliant blue eyes and smiled. He wiped a tear of her cheek with his thumb and smiled just for her.

 

***

 

“Donna, it hasn’t escaped my attention that you are deliberately avoiding Harvey.” Louis appeared next to her at the bar counter. She was halfway through with her second Martini. His voice was low and clear, it showed no emotion.

            “No, I’m not.” Donna took another sip.

            “Oh really? After the ceremony you immediately ran the other way and at one point I saw you conversing with Rachel’s cousin about fleece puppets.” Louis gave her a look. “As much as I appreciate quality craftsmanship, I’m not that easily fooled.”

Donna considered fighting further, but it would lead nowhere, so she sighed and turned to face Louis.

            “This has never happened to me before, but when I finally meet Harvey, I’m not sure what I’m going to say to him.”

This truly had never happened before. She always had a clever thing to say on the tip of her tongue, and she knew Harvey better than anyone. Still, tonight she didn’t know what to say.

            “From how I see it, it’s easy.” Louis leaned against the counter and put on one of his James Dean worthy looks. “Let him speak first.”

Surprisingly, that had not crossed Donna’s mind. She was really loosing her A game.

Another delicious sip. _Martini_ always managed to make a bad situation better.

            “Speak of the Devil.” Louis’s eyes were set on someone behind Donna’s back and she immediately tensed. Louis started forward and Donna heard him clap Harvey on the shoulder. The man himself leaned on the counter in that godlike way of his and raised his eyebrows.

Donna met his stare and bent her head to the side. Unfortunately that didn’t make Harvey look any less jaw-droppingly handsome in his tuxedo, which was shaping out to be a bit of a problem.

            “Have you been avoiding me?” Harvey asked her and she shook her head.

            “Why would I be avoiding you?” she asked him innocently.

            “I don’t know.” His eyes were piercing hers. The look was almost too intense to handle. “What I do know is that I come here after what it’s been…”

            “A month.” Donna filled in and wanted to kick herself. She was really not helping her case.

            “A month without seeing you and when I try to say _hi_ you mysteriously run the other way.”

Donna looked slightly guilty. She had been avoiding him a little bit. Harvey was still holding her gaze.

            “I’ve missed you, Donna.”

For a moment she just stared into his eyes, still unsure of what to say. He missed her. No, _duh_ , of course, he missed her, he missed everyone in the office. Damn, he missed the office itself. But the way he said it. There was just something about his tone that she was scared to figure out.

The band started playing a soulful rhythm that seemed somewhat familiar. As the intro flowed into the first verse Donna’s eyes widened.

            “Are those _the Spinners_?” she asked Harvey, who was starting to smile like a nerd.

            “ _I’ll be there_ from _Spinners_ in 1972.” He recited. An excited grin appeared on his face. Something flipped inside Donna’s stomach. _Oh_ , how was she _still_ not over his smiles after almost thirteen years of knowing him?

            “You know what this means, right?” Harvey scooted closer. Donna looked at him pointedly. He took her arm and with a well-practiced move pulled her into his chest.

            “We’re dancing.”

Donna smiled and let Harvey pull her with him. He put his hand on her naked back and she had to close her eyes for a moment. This felt so _good._

It was also _so_ wrong.

_Who the hell cared?_

They were two friends having a great time. Two _hot_ friends having a great time. Two friends, who had previously professed their love for each other, having a great time.

Harvey guided her to the middle of the dancing crowd and started showing off his antique disco moves. Donna wiped that cocky grin off his face with her Hustle. Harvey’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead.

            “What?” Donna wiggled hers. “Didn’t think I had it in me?”

He laughed. On their left Mike and Rachel were shimmying. He caught Harvey’s eyes and grinned.

            “And this is why I had to work with Louis for ten days.” Mike laughed and turned Rachel under his hand. The man obviously had no idea what he was doing. Donna smiled.

When she looked back Harvey was looking at her lips. He turned away with the speed of the lightning, but he’d been too late.

Hot coals seemed to fill Donna’s chest.

The song ended and was followed with a slow, sensual drum and base solo. It sent shivers along Donna’s skin. That or the fact that Harvey hadn’t let go of her. His hand was now firmly on her back.

_This was bad_.

Donna could feel her heart start to race.

Harvey led her in a slow, overly seductive way _. Ok, this song was a virtue killer_. She was pretty sure it had been in _Fifty Shades of Gray_.

Harvey would have made such a perfect Mr. Gray.

Oh Lord, she did not want to think about that.

Their eyes met.

_He was thinking about it_.

            “Harvey?” she put her hand on his chest to get a little distance between them. it seemed like he hesitated for a bit before letting her go.

            “What are we doing?”

            “Dancing.”

            “Feels like something more.”

His eyes went dark for a moment, his jaw tensed. His hands were still on her back.

            “Doesn’t it always, Donna?”

 

***

 

When Mike suddenly pulled her to his chest, Rachel almost moaned. The tension was unbelievable. It had been for a long time, but this _goddamn song_. Her hips were moving on their own accord. Mike’s breath brushed her neck. Rachel was sure she was panting already. _The song was to blame_.

Mike looked into her eyes and put his forehead to hers.

_Umm…yeah_. It wasn’t the song.

Mike’s fingers were moving over the thin fabric on her lower back in hardly appropriate ways.

How could she possibly be so _horny_?

Rachel moved so that her lips were at his ear.

            “This song is making me want to rip your clothes off.” She told Mike. He trembled. At least she thought he did. She sure did.

            “This song?” he whispered back. “I was ready to take you when _the Spinners_ were playing.”

This time Rachel actually let out a soft moan. What time was it? The reception couldn’t go on forever, could it?

She closed her eyes and inhaled.

Had she really just wished for her outstanding Plaza Hotel wedding to end faster?

Rachel opened her eyes and a smile formed on her lips. Donna and Harvey were dancing in a way that would make a priest have a heart attack.

            “ _What_ is going on with _those_ two?” she asked Mike nudging him to look their direction, happy to have a distraction. Mike’s eyes went wider.

            “I honestly have no idea.”

 

***

 

_Baby Come Back_ started flowing over the dance floor and Louis smoothly moved across the room. He threw a hand move in here and there. Maybe one turn.

He walked over to Jessica in her magnificent deep red dress.

            “Jessica.” He touched her hand lightly.

Jessica turned around and her lips parted in amusement.

            “Louis.”

            “May I have this dance?”

Jessica smiled and nodded.

            “You may.”

Louis shook his shoulders victoriously and took her to where everyone was dancing.

            “I have to tell you your speech at the ceremony...” Louis looked into her eyes. Just for a second, because they were kind of imitating. “Brilliant.”

Jessica laughed softly.

            “I would hate to disappoint.”

            “It’s a nice reception.” Louis continued, looking at the blue and purple lights over the dance floor, which intervened with white callas and cream ribbons.

            “It’s the Plaza Hotel, I expected nothing less.”

            “When I came in here this morning it was a complete mess.” Louis said rather proudly and puffed his chest out a bit.

Jessica’s eyebrows rose up.

            “I’m telling you, Jessica. It was horrific. I don’t know what they would have done with out my help.”

            “I’m sure they’d be biting their nails right now.”

Louis looked away hesitantly, but he could keep the accomplished smile from spreading all over his face.

 

***

 

“Rachel, will you dance with me?” Harold finally mustered up the courage to approach her.

She smiled and looked longingly at Mike, who didn’t want to let her go.

            “Yes. I’d love to.” She told him and it felt as if a huge rock had been taken off his chest. Mike smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

            “Take good care of my _wife_.” He said pompously and Rachel rolled her eyes with a flattered smile on her lips. Harold moved in front of her and smiled nervously. He was anxious to step on her feet or dress and ruin something. It would take him one second and she would probably never talk to him again.

Mike swooped back in and ducked Rachel down on his hand. She screamed and laughed at the same time.

            “Forgot something.” He told her and kissed her on the lips. Rachel looked at him like he had invented the light bulb.

Then he was really gone.

            “Sorry.” Rachel looked at Harold apologetically. “The _groom_ can’t seem to keep his hands off the bride.”

            “It’s ok.” Harold mumbled. “It’s your wedding and I really have no right to be angry or upset, or in any way u…”

Rachel put her hand on his upper arm and rubbed it soothingly.

            “It’s ok, Harold. How about we dance before this song ends?”

Harold was too embarrassed to speak, so he just nodded.

Rachel was so beautiful. It’s a shame he never got to express his true feelings for her. And now she was married forever. At least Mike was a good guy. They deserved to be happy.

 

***

 

Harvey climbed to the stage with ease and sipped from his glass of champagne. He gestured to the band and the music ceased. The loud chattering of the crowd was all that was left.

He tapped the microphone with his finger and slowly the sound died down.

            “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.” He smiled his most charming smile.

            “I think it’s about time I said a few words.”

A scattered clapping broke out. Harvey waited a second before continuing.

            “First, whoever created the setlist for this wedding is a complete _moron_.”

A lot of people laughed. He saw Donna shake her head in the corner of his eye.

            “Second, Mike, Rachel…” he raised his glass towards where Mike was standing, his arms wrapped around Rachel’s waist. Not a day into marriage and the kid was already hiding behind his wife’s back. Harvey smirked.

            “Congratulations. You two really have something there.”

Mike rested his chin on Rachel’s shoulder. The crowd cheered and clapped some more.

            “Also, Donna, you look stunning tonight.” He caught her eyes and winked. Donna didn’t turn away, she knew she deserved every bit of compliment she got.

Many faces were turned Harvey’s way expectantly. He knew they waited for him to say something serious or maybe even shed a tear, but Harvey couldn’t care less for all that bullshit. What he had to say he would say in private, where all his colleagues wouldn’t hear it.

            “Mike, it’s no secret you’ve brought me headaches numerous times. To hell, you’ve pissed me off more times than I can count. Still, that goddamn mind of yours has given me the run for my money more than once. I just want to say, forget the ladies, we –you and me – have something really good going on too.”

Their eyes met and Mike smiled gratefully.

Well, that’s just because he didn’t know the embarrassing part was coming.

 

***

“Hey.” Rachel put her hands on Donna’s back and the woman didn’t even flinch. She had a weird talent for knowing who and when was approaching.

            “How’s it going?” there was a knowing grin on Rachel’s face. She looked at Donna with her puppy dog eyes and rested her arms on the table.

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Donna looked her straight in the eye.

            “Oh really?” Rachel kept going. “ _Also, Donna, you look stunning tonight_.” She mocked Harvey’s voice. Donna rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

            “So what? I do look stunning tonight. What’s your point?”

            “My point is loud and clear, and banging on the door with a sledgehammer.” Rachel said especially slowly moving her head in a flowy way.

            “You and Harvey, huh?”

            “There is no me and Harvey and you know that.”

            “Tell that to the dance floor you molested earlier.”

Donna’s mouth popped open. She stuck her index finger out.

            “For the record, that was that stupid song.”

            “ _I’m Cupid, stupid_.” Rachel said in a high voice.

            “Please, like you weren’t ready to jump Mike then and there.”

For once Rachel couldn’t deny it. She smiled guiltily.

            “Oh my God, you have _no idea_.” She said in a soft voice. “But Mike is my _husband_.”

            “I worked for Harvey every day for twelve years, we’re practically married.” Donna said and gulfed down her drink. As she put her glass on the table, she lifted her eyes.

            “I should probably stop drinking.”

            “ _Yeah_ , you should.” Rachel said trying to keep a serious expression on her face, which turned into a happy laughter.

 

***

Robert Zane found his daughter hurrying over the room back to where her new husband was waiting. He stepped in her way and the heavenly smile on her face got a little strained.

            “You’re not happy to see me?” he laughed at her expression and Rachel eased a bit.

            “I’m always happy to see you, dad, just right now I’m more happy to see Mike.”

            “Of course, you are.” Robert laughed again.

Rachel looked at him and a tinge of worry crossed her eyes. She was still not certain that he had accepted Mike and come to peace with his past _decisions_.

In fact he had. The man was brilliant and good-hearted. Besides, the way he looked at his daughter…Robert had nothing to worry about.

He had earned his respect a long time ago.

 

***

 

The band was playing George Michael and the majority of guests were out there dancing, while their little family had gathered around one of the many round tables.

            “This _Foie Gras_ is amazing.” Louis announced, swallowing yet another piece of his food.

            “This is the Plaza Hotel, everything is amazing.” Rachel corrected him.

            “You’re amazing.” Mike placed a kiss on her shoulder.

            “What a bunch of sisies.” Harvey stated from his side of the table.

            “What? You’re upset no one called you amazing?” Mike leaned back to get a better look at Harvey.

            “I don’t need anyone to tell me that. It’s obvious.” Harvey pressed his back to his chair.

            “Is that seat free or is your ego sitting there?” Donna pointed at the empty chair on Harvey’s right. He smirked and turned his gaze to the table. She sat down next to him and fanned her face with her hand.

            “It’s really getting hot in here.”

            “That’s because the band is playing disco for some reason.” Harvey supplied.

            “Sorry for that, when it’s your wedding I make sure the band plays sad jazz music.” Mike bantered with him again and Harvey had to admit he had been missing that now when they no longer worked together.

Rachel sent Donna a meaningful look, which the other ignored.

            “Anyway,” Donna started. “I think it’s time for cake.”

 

***

Rachel actually threw her piece of cake in Mike’s face. A layer of white cream icing was pealing off it. It tasted good, though.

            “I’ve always wanted to do that.” Rachel whispered to him, but she was cut off when Mike’s piece landed on her pretty face.

She looked so startled it was kind of cute.

            “See, that’s funny, because I’ve always wanted to do that too.”

He leaned in and licked some cake of her lips.

            “You’ve got excellent taste in cakes.” He told her as someone kept taking pictures of them with unbelievably bright flashlight.

Rachel took a piece off his face and ate it. There was something incredibly sexy about that. Although today it really didn’t take much for him to get into the mood. Or any day, when it was Rachel.

           

            “Can I throw a cake in your face?” Donna turned to Harvey with a mocking smile.

            “You do that and no one will hear from you again.” He told her and handed her a desert fork.

 

***

 

Rachel was off dancing with her father to _I Have But One Heart_ and Mike just stood against the counter overlooking the hall. This was the happiest day of his life. Just like every cheesy Hallmark card, chick-flick and sultry novel had said. He smiled to himself.

            “ _Michael, you never told me you knew Johnny Fontane!”_ Harvey appeared at his side. Mike chuckled, then turned to face him with a dead serious expression.

            “ _Sure, you want to meet him?”_

_“Well, yeah! Sure.”_ Harvey wasn’t slow on the uptake. Mike missed hanging around with him.

            “But seriously, what’s up with the music?” Harvey asked him.

            “Don’t know.” Mike laughed. “I sure as hell had nothing to do with it.”

            “So, how does it feel to be married?” Harvey put his elbow on the countertop.

Mike’s eyebrows shot up.

            “Wait…are we talking about our feeling now? Because I still feel weird when you do that.”

Harvey bent his head to the side.

            “It feels like I belong.” Mike answered the question anyway.

            “I see you and Donna are having a lot of _fun_ today.”

Harvey narrowed his eyes on him.

            “That one slow dance.” Mike sucked in breath and shook his head.

Harvey looked really irritated by now. Although there was something about his smile.

Mike’s eyes widened. There _was_ something going on. Not that Harvey was ever going to tell him.

            “What’s the deal with you too?”

Harvey turned away.

            “You keep running in circles.” Mike continued.

            “We don’t, and honestly that is none of your business.” Harvey cut him off. Mike held his hands up.

            “Ok, got it. _The Donna file_ is sealed as usual.”

            “Speaking of Seal.” Harvey chuckled.

Mike lifted his head and looked at the band, which had just started playing _Stand by Me._

            “You have _got to be_ kidding me.” He exhaled and scratched the back of his head. Harvey smiled and gestured the bartender for another round of drinks.

 

***

            “Are you avoiding the bouquet?” Louis asked Donna, who was standing behind one of the huge centerpieces.

            “Possibly.” She grinned at Louis. “Also I have a feeling that band is going to play _Single Ladies_ right after and I just can’t go through that song again.”

Louis wrinkled his nose.

            “That’s a given, they just played something from _Grease_.”

Donna laughed.

            “ _I’ve got chills, they’re multiplying_.” She recited and sighed.

            “Ok, I actually love that song.” Louis confessed and quickly walked away.

 

***

 

            “No, turn around and walk away, I’m way too drunk to see you right now.” Donna ordered Harvey, who didn’t listen. He never did if he didn’t want to. She knew that better than anyone.

His expression said he wasn’t sure what she was talking about.

            “When has that ever stopped you?” Harvey was in front of her. He was staring at her with that _look_ on his face. The honest one that said he trusted her completely. It had always made Donna feel so special, because Harvey never looked like that at anyone else. That same look had also hurt her time and time again, because of the same reasons. Because in her head she made it mean something, when in reality it meant nothing to him. It had to, because who in their right mind would wait so long if it did?

_She would._

_She was_.

Donna had gone a record time denying the real issues. She had put a brave face on every day and walked into that office like _the Terminator_ , and it was all good while Harvey didn’t give a shit, but she couldn’t go on when he showed her he cared.

Donna knew this wasn’t fair to her. As selfish as that may sound. She knew she didn’t deserve to be the one sitting at her desk, watching him kick ass, hoping that this would be the time he thanked her after she had pulled off yet another of her inextricable schemes to get what he needed. Or that he would ask her _how’ve you been?_ or compliment her on a regular day. It always seemed so easy to him. Because most of the time instead of actually saying anything Harvey would just look at her in _his_ way and it would be enough.

The only reason she never got over this goddamn infatuation was _that look_.

            “Harvey, please, go. I…this is a bad idea. I’ve had one too many Margaritas and I don’t want to regret anything in the morning.”

A creased formed on his forehead.

            “How do you know there would be anything to regret in the morning?”

Donna smiled a bit sadly. She took a step forward. _Wow_ , the Margaritas were really showing off their powers.

            “Because I don’t understand what on earth is it that you could want from me now. I can’t fix your calendar, make appointments, get information on someone.”

Harvey’s lips were slightly parted, he still looked confused.

            “I’ve been there for you on so many levels I fooled myself that it was something more than me doing my job.”

Something shifted in Harvey’s eyes. His jaw tensed.

            “I don’t understand what it is that you want, Harvey! It was somewhat easier when I worked for you, but then I left and I couldn’t understand if you even cared. How do you think it felt when all that I thought was our _friendship_ suddenly got thrown out the window?”

Harvey opened his mouth to say something, but Donna cut him off.

            “I know you care.” She looked him in the eye. “But I’m not your secretary anymore and honestly I don’t know _what_ I am now.”

Donna meant to move around Harvey, but her heels had a different idea. She wobbled and Harvey caught her by the arm to keep her from falling.

            “Don’t leave.” He turned his head to her. She wasn’t used to being this close.

            “Is that an order?”

            “ _No_.” Harvey turned his head away trying to find the right thing to say.

Donna wished that for once he didn’t think so much. He had to stop.

            “Are you ever going to see me as more than your secretary?”

            “ _What?_ ” Harvey was facing her again.

Donna looked into his eyes and he searched hers for good ten seconds, not finding what he was looking for.

            “You are more than that and you know it. I’ve told you.”

            “What? That you _love_ me?” Donna felt like she was on the verge of destroying whatever it was they were, but the Margaritas didn’t let her stop this time.

            “I believe the words you used were _You know I love you, Donna_. How do you think I’m supposed to know that? I could jump to conclusions based on how I feel, which by the way I’ve told you too, but what good would it do?”

Harvey was in loss of words. Donna, on the other hand, was just getting started.

            “Guess what? I can even say it now if you want me to.”

She made sure he heard every word.

            “ _You know I love you, Harvey_.” She said in the exact same way he had said it to her. She wanted to say something cocky, but fell short. It had been harder to say than she anticipated. And Harvey was still holding her arm, breathing fast and staring at her.

            “So where does that leave us?” Donna whispered.

Why did he look like he was fighting some kind of a war here? If she concentrated enough she would probably be able to hear the cannons going off in his brain.

If he wanted her it was easy. Which meant he either didn’t or…

Harvey turned her around so that her back was against the wall. The movement sent shivers down her spine.

            “I can’t lose you, Donna.”

Donna almost laughed. He had to have her in order to lose her.

He did.

Yes, of course, she was the cause of this, because she let him have her asking nothing in return.

            “You can’t have me and not have me at the same time. Choose.”

Harvey looked at her like he waited for her to tell him what to do.

            “I can’t do that.”

            “Why not?”

            “Because I can’t.”

            “Why the hell not?”

            “Because if I screw up you’re going to be gone for good and I don’t want that. I can’t screw up when it’s _you_.”

Donna just stared at him.

Finally he had said something.

She wasn’t entirely sure what he meant. It might be due to the fact her brain felt slightly fuzzy from the alcohol.

Donna was fairly certain that after that one night in her apartment all those years ago, she had sworn not to ever do anything like that again, but…

She pushed off of the wall and kissed Harvey. There was nothing shy about it either. It felt like static electricity pulsating through her veins.

She had wanted to do this so many times before.

Harvey kissed Donna back, pushing her lips open, tasting her, pulling her closer. It was good they were in a shadowy hotel hallway, where nobody could see them.

Donna’s back went back against the wall, her fingers dug into Harvey’s hair. Suddenly she understood everything Rachel had said about weak knees.

She was also scared about what would happen when they pulled apart.

 

***

Mike softly kissed Rachel’s neck and she sighed. He was really making it hard for her to think.

            “How much longer is it until we can sneak out of here?” his voice was a bit scruffy. Also _incredibly sexy_. No news there. Anything Mike did today almost made Rachel have him on the spot.

First kiss, first dance, the time when he tried to straighten his bowtie in his reflection on a huge golden vase, the way he kept calling her his _wife_.

Ok, that last one was ridiculous. If that’s all it takes for them to get it on, they will never get out of the bedroom. _Probably wouldn’t even be bedroom they needed to get out of_.

The way he never once lost her this evening, the way their wedding cake tasted on his face, the look on his face while he talked to her father, how his cheeks got red when _Dirty Dancing_ started playing, how he kept touching her arms and shoulders, tracing patterns over the lacey fabric of her dress, how he had taken her left hand into his and brushed over the new ring on her finger, the way he blatantly kissed her in front of everybody just because he wanted to.

As much as every part of her body was tingling in anticipation, she didn’t want to leave yet. This was the one wedding day she’d ever get, there was not a second to miss.

            “Not yet.”

Mike gruffed and the trail of kisses moved upwards. He bit her earlobe. Rachel closed her eyes and her hold on him tightened.

            “Mike, not _that_.” She begged him airily. He hummed disapprovingly and the vibrations made Rachel shiver.

            “Please, just…”

He raised his head and Rachel dared to open her eyes. Mike’s eyes were so full of love she almost started crying. That was the other side effect of wedding days. Everything made her so goddamn emotional.

            “Rachel?” he ducked his head slightly to one side.

Her gaze drifted to the hall behind him.

            “I don’t want to miss it.”

Rachel could see Mike didn’t quite get it.

            “The wedding.” She explained. An ease of understanding washed away all tension from his face.

            “I mean…everything is so beautiful.” She said with admiring eyes, looking over the hall with all it’s twinkly lights and flowers and white tablecloths with candles and French food.

            “And _so_ expensive.” She added and Mike chuckled.

            “And so calm. I don’t want to leave, because that means the day is over. And we have to go back to all the problems and schedules, and bills. And I’m going to miss this. And you, because you’re going to be in school and at work and I’ll never get to see you like _this_.”

            “Like what?” Mike whispered.

Rachel put her hands on his cheeks and moved her thumb against his skin.

            “Relaxed. Not worried about anything.”

He gave in to her touch and closed his eyes for a moment.

            “I don’t think that those things are in either one of our job descriptions.”

Rachel smiled.

            “I know. _I know_. But I think about waking up tomorrow when all of this is gone and my stomach twists.”

Mike turned his head and kissed her thumb.

            “As good as staying in this moment sounds.”

Rachel moved her eyebrows up.

            “We will wake up tomorrow and we will have problems, schedules and bills, but we will do that together. And honestly a whole life of that sounds so much better to me than staying in this one night forever.”

Rachel looked at him in awe. Suddenly the thought of leaving got far more bearable.

            “ _You_ just always know what to say.”

Mike wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in to her ear.

            “That’s just one of the perks of marrying a _genius_.”

 

***

            “This has been an outstanding night.” Louis declared, watching Rachel and Mike sway to a slow song. The majority of guests had left – all the long lost cousins, rude aunts, pervy uncles, partners of partners, friends, who hadn’t been there for ages, classmates, who’s names had started to fade of the memory.

Only the people, who actually cared, were still here. And finally Louis felt at ease.

            “That’s true.” Katrina Bennett finished her glass of wine.

            “It’s amazing how all of us could make the problems go away for one day to just celebrate.”

            “Don’t remind me. A huge mess with _the Gillian Industries_ is waiting me in the office.”

            “The Krieger trial.” Katrina added from her personal experience.

Louis let work fill his mind for a second, but then he shook his head and turned to Katrina. His voice was almost sultry.

            “Why are we talking about work anyway? As you said, this is the one day we have to enjoy ourselves.”

Katrina nodded and imitated zipping her lips.

            “No more work-talk.” She promised and broke into a smile.

Louis looked around once more. He just felt so good. Everyone was happy, he was happy, they were happy together. He wondered where Harvey had disappeared. He knew Jessica had said her goodbyes a while ago, but he was sure Harvey hadn’t. Actually, Donna seemed to be missing too.

 

***

            Harvey laughed after putting down another glass of whiskey. Donna was lying on the bed, laughing and looking at the ceiling. It had been his idea to loosen the nerves a little bit, but… _well_ …they were drunk.

Because all of this felt so weird and awkward. Harvey had never let himself think of her in this way, had restrained himself whenever he felt like swiping everything off his desk _and…_

Neither of them knew where to start. They weren’t nervous or insecure like it sometimes was in these situations. It was the other way around. They knew everything about each other and that kiss had turned into an hour of teasing one another and laughing.

He twisted, she turned.

He zigged, she zagged.

It was a doomed fight, when you knew each step of your opponent and he knew yours.

It was still _damn entertaining_.

Harvey was sure Donna wouldn’t be able to remember anything that happened in the last twenty minutes and everything after this point. She was way drunk.

            “Harvey, this is weird, right?” she asked him, somehow managing to walk her fingers up his shirt.

He tried to look at her, but it was somewhat hard to focus his eyes.

            “Yes, this is weird. But, _hey!_ You know what they say about weddings.”

            “Everyone is hooking up?” Donna supplied.

Harvey’s chest shook in laughter.

            “That too, but I was going to go with something a little more sentimental.”

            “Do you think that because we got over this the first time, we could do it the second time around if we had to?”

            “Did you get over it the first time?”

            “Well…define _over it_.”

Harvey didn’t want to define anything. What good did defining bring anyway? Besides, Donna was on the bed with him. It would be too hard to define it.

***

Mike was saying goodbye to Trevor, when Rachel showed up with a hungry look on her face. Every fiber of his body tensed immediately.

            “Mike.” She said breathily.

_Oh God, finally._

He nodded and clapped Trevor’s shoulder. His old friend grinned at him. _Yeah_ , he knew what was coming, everyone else in the room knew what was coming, Mike couldn’t get out of the room fast enough.

He took Rachel’s hand and they walked to the exit. His pulse was already picking up.

When they turned into a hallway, Rachel pushed him into the wall and kissed him hard. Wow.

_Wow_.

This was going to be good.

            “Where is our room?” she asked him, but Mike just stared at her not sure if she was even speaking English.

            “What?”

A smile curved her lips up.

            “Our room, Mr. _I-remember-everything_.”

Their room. Right, they did need a room. Mike quickly recalled the payment check of this hotel and looked for it. It took only a second.

            “Eleventh floor.” He told Rachel and she kissed him again. He was definitely feeling the heat now.

            “I love when you do that.” She said to him and her lips moved to his neck.

_Sweet Jesus_.

            “I love when you do _that_.” He told her and flipped them so that she was now against the wall. A whimper escaped her mouth and he almost lost it on the spot.

            “ _We_ …we better get to the elevator.” Rachel opened her eyes. “ _Now._ ”

            “Aha.”

Somehow they pulled off looking presentable to the front desk employees and hurried to the elevators.

The second that door closed, they were on each other again.

            “The button.” Rachel managed to breathe out.

Mike found the button and pushed it. Rachel was kissing his neck again, undoing his bowtie with her fingers.

He wanted to get her out of that dress too, as beautiful as it was, but he didn’t know where to start. There was a trail of tiny pearl buttons on one side Mike didn’t know how he was going to gather the patience to undo.

            The door opened and they shuffled outside. His tie was hanging around his neck and some of the upper buttons were already out of their holes. Rachel’s hair looked kind of messy.

They passed an obviously loaded woman with polite smiles and chuckled lovingly.

And then there was their room.

            “ _Oh my God_.” Rachel blurted out.

Everything was clean and crisp, and luxurious. Something he clearly couldn’t afford now with the school and everything, but that was the last thing on his mind.

            “Ok, where’s the bed?” Rachel pulled Mike deeper into the room and as they got to the bed and the two chairs and a table in front of it, she let his hand go and started undoing the buttons of her dress.

            “ _Oh, no no no_.” Mike stepped in and kissed the corner of her lips.

            “I’m doing that.” He said quietly and Rachel’s lips trembled. His fingers were shaking a bit. There were so many buttons. He slowly got them out of the buttonholes, sweeping his fingers along the freshly exposed skin that was doing crazy things to his head.

Mike got down on his knees to reach the lower buttons and put his lips to Rachel’s side. She twitched and inhaled sharply.

            “ _Please_ , just hurry up.” She pleaded.

Mike reached the last of the buttons and by now his heart was going wild.

He got back up and Rachel slipped out of the dress. She was wearing an incredibly sexy, white lingerie and her eyes were dark and inviting.

            “You look so hot.” Mike told her, taking it all in. The swell of her breasts under the lace, her tan skin and perfectly toned legs. He felt dizzy.

There was no way he was waiting a second longer.

They clashed together and his jacket flew on one of the chairs. Rachel was much faster with the buttons of his shirt and it too went away in a flash.

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Mike somehow managed to get to the bed and lie her down.

He kissed her stomach and moved up, cherishing the way her body responded to his touch. He got to her perfect soft lips and they kissed manically. Rachel bit on his lower lip and pulled it softly, Mikes fingers dug into the comforter. They were both breathing heavily and smiling like idiots.

            A wicked grin appeared on her face and she pressed him closer with her leg. He moaned.

            “I’m tired of waiting.” Rachel said right before she pushed him onto his back and got on top.

Mike officially lost it.

 

***

The beep of the alarm forced Donna to open her eyes. Oh God, her head was ready to explode. And then she noticed she was snuggled up to Harvey’s side, her hand over his chest.

_Right._

_That thing_.

They were still in the clothes they wore yesterday, but it felt like Donna hadn’t left that dress in ages.

Drinking heavily after the age of thirty was never a good idea.

She couldn’t even remember much from what had happened. Judging from their clothes, nothing. At least she didn’t have to worry about that.

Harvey moved and hummed deeply, trying to switch off that horrid sound.

When he finally managed to do that, his head fell back on the pillow.

            “Morning.” Donna said in a voice that sounded like sandpaper.

            “Morning.” Harvey responded and Donna felt his arm under her shoulders. He probably didn’t feel it anymore.

            “Remind me to never drink another Margarita.” She said and let her cheek fall on Harvey’s chest.

            “Well, it wasn’t all bad, was it?” It felt like he was teasing her. Donna looked up. _Yes_ , he was _definitely_ teasing her.

            “I don’t remember half of the things I did.”

            “You said you loved me.” Harvey refreshed her memory with a grin on his face.

That Donna remembered.

            “That you already knew.”

            “It was still nice to hear it.”

            “Mhm, like your arrogance hasn’t reached its limit.”

She could feel him smile.

            “What the heck are we going to do about this, Harvey?” Donna closed her eyes, because the pounding in her head was less acute that way.

            “I know all your moves with women, so I don’t see how this will work.”

            “My _moves_?” Harvey mocked her.

            “Yes.”

They were silent for a few minutes.

            “You’ve always been here anyway, and I…”

            “You said you couldn’t to lose me.”

            “I don’t want to.”

Harvey tapped his fingers on her shoulder.

            “You’re afraid of screwing it up.”

            “I think I’ve already done that a couple of times.”

Donna snorted. Then a realization hit her.

            “Do you think I would?”

Harvey took a deep breath.

            “No.”

Donna relaxed a bit.

            “Well, there is obviously no point on going on dates, because we already know everything there is to know.”

            “Oh, you haven’t been on a date with me.” Harvey sounded cocky.

            “Sure haven’t.” Donna would have given him a look if she didn’t feel like drilling a hole in her own skull.

Harvey put his weight on his elbow and pushed up, looking at Donna.

            “Why don’t we start here?” he asked almost like a challenge and winked.

Donna managed to roll her eyes before he leaned in for a kiss.

 

***

 

            “ _Mrs. Ross_.” Mike opened the door of their hotel room and waited for Rachel to step out. She stopped in front of him and kissed him softly, smiling against his lips.

            “ _Please_ ,” Mike said in fake accusation. “I’m trying to leave this room, not stay in it.”

Rachel laughed and walked down the hallway in front of him.

They had a table served for second day breakfast in the restaurant and when they got there Louis was already waiting with a politely smiling Jessica on one side and Rachel’s parents on the other.

Robert’s firm look lingered on Mike and he hoped Mr. Zane didn’t have the full picture of what he’d been doing with his daughter last night.

They sat on the empty chairs and joined the light conversation.

            “Rachel, you simply must try the quiche.” Louis advised her. “It’s divine.”

            “Does it have the Italian cheese in it?” Rachel asked him. Louis nodded.

            “You bet. Perfect consistency, best of the best.”

Rachel closed her eyes and moaned.

Harvey and Donna walked through the restaurant door together as fierce as ever. Rachel doubted that was a coincidence. That they just happened to bump into each other in the lobby. She shot Donna a questioning look and she winked at her. Harvey looked pleased with himself, but that wasn’t any different from how he usually looked. Maybe his smile was a tiny bit bigger than usual.

Rachel couldn’t wait to hear this.

But it would have to wait after she ate breakfast as Mrs. Ross for the first time.


End file.
